


Not the girl you think you are

by Daydreamsofu (Supertights)



Category: Marvel (Comics), New Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Genderswap, Mild Language, POV Third Person, Wordcount: 100-500, au bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supertights/pseuds/Daydreamsofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova tries to help Marvel Girl in her own unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the girl you think you are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU Bingo: Genderbent (though there are better ways to describe it than genderbent).

Vanessa Astrovik lifted her head and stared Rachel Rider down, narrowing her gaze into daggers, though Rachel didn't have the good grace to fall over and die already. She sat on the edge of the other girl's bed, watching her finish pulling on the Nova uniform.

"Isn't it my choice?" she said frostily.

"Please." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm just sayin' is that if you _have_ ta change your name at all, why not something short and sweet - Justice. Justice, Justice, Justice..." She said it a few times, rolling it around on her tongue. "See, sounds better already. Off the bed." She straightened everything up with a tug of the cover, not bothering to tuck the sheets in underneath.

Vanessa tutted from behind her and ducked but not fast enough to avoid the toy monkey that squeaked when it hit her in the head. "I'm changing it because everybody and their dog knows who Marvel Girl is since the court case. Mom might've got off with a slap on the wrist but I have to live with the consequences of that godawful day. Anyway, I was kind of getting used to _Lady_ Justice." She struck a heroic pose with a flourish of the long dark blue cape, calling up a fake wind with her powers. " Defender of..." Her long dark hair floated majestically in the air. "...stuff," she finished with much less flair.

Holding up a hand, Rachel shook her head. "Aaaaand I have to stop you again. The cape, seriously? Did you _not_ pay attention when I showed you that dvd?"

"Pfft. You make The Incredibles sound like an educational film. The cape stays." Vanessa growled. "It's an aesthetic you obviously wouldn't understand." She flicked imaginary dust from the shiny fabric.

"Uh huh." Rachel crossed her arms and scowled. "You don't even know what the hell I'm talking about, you slept through nearly the whole damn movie. And stop posing, this ain't America's Next Top Super Model. It's Getting Your Ass Kicked every day by these z-list villains that Taylor keeps findin' fer us to fight. My rogues gallery was much less embarrassing."

"I had exams. I was _tired_."

"I remember, I was there for the snoring. You might be the only person on the planet that fell asleep during The Incredibles. I Googled it. Stop pouting and get your game face on. We doin' this thing or not... Justice? See, I'm right aren't I? It sounds better." She tied her hair back into a rough ponytail. "I think I need a haircut, Nessie," she said with a grin. "Can't get my helmet on so easy these days."

"I'd offer but you'd just make fun of me," said Justice sourly. "And stop calling me that. I am not now nor will I ever be a _Nessie_! Nessie is a well known Scottish cryptid."

"Don't swear at me! I'd never make fun of _you_ , Nessie. C'mere." Nova placed her hands gently on either side of Justice's waist and brushed her mouth lightly across Justice's pouting reluctant lips, then harder as she leaned in for a deeper kiss. A phone beeped between them. "Yours or mine this time?" she asked. It was the fifth call in the last ten minutes. "I swear, Taylor has a sixth sense for when the two of us get some alone time. I'm gonna throw her damn phone out the window when we get to the meeting, see if I don't." She pulled the Nova helmet down roughly over her unruly hair and snagged Justice's arm, yanking her closer. "Tonight. You me, dinner, movie, kissing in the back row. No wait, take out at my place." She grinned and whispered in Justice's ear suggestively. "I just remembered, my parents will be out at some science thing for my sister most of the night. We'll have time for some adult activities."

"Adult...?" Justice gave her a sly look. "Not sure you qualify then, Rach."

" _Are you two coming to the f***ing meeting or not?_ " Donna Taylor's voice sounded tinny over the phone. " _We're still waiting! Get your as..._ "

"Oops!" Justice grinned apologetically as she hit end, cutting Taylor off midsentence. "Must've pressed something by accident when you were groping me."

"Bitch!" With a mock gasp of outrage, Nova leaped into the air with enviable grace and speed. "So it's a date. And now we're late for the meeting. Your fault. So immature. _Justice_."

"Am not," Justice growled, following fast on her tail. "Take that back!"

**Author's Note:**

> It was easier for me to do a total universal gender reversal than just one character alone. More fun too. I haven't written much in months, too attention deficit and I'm back to using song titles for my fic titles. Damn!


End file.
